Kagome Higurashi
Kagome Higurashi (日暮 かごめ , "Birdcage (first name), Sunset (family name)") is the modern-day reincarnation of the feudal era miko, Kikyō, and the main protagonist of the series InuYasha. She was unknowingly born with the legendary Shikon no Tama inside her body until the day of her 15th birthday, when a yōkai pulled her into her family's sacred well, taking her roughly five hundred years back in time, and later extracted the newly reborn gem from her. After accidentally shattered the jewel into hundreds of fragments that disperse all throughout Japan. Kagome, along with the hanyō Inuyasha, had to recover all the shards of the Jewel before they fall into the evil influence of the evil mastermind Naraku, meeting several allies and enemies in the process. History Kagome is the firstborn child and only daughter of Mr. Higurashi and Mrs. Higurashi. She was named after the sparkling light her mother saw (the Shikon Jewel itself) when she was born. When Kagome was five years old, Mr. Higurashi was killed in a car accident which had left his daughter and wife, who was already pregnant with Kagome's brother, without any support. So, Kagome's mother moved her family to the Higurashi Shrine, where Grandpa Higurashi lived. Kagome's Quest On her 15th birthday, when Kagome was about to set off for school, she learned that her cat, Buyo, had entered the shed containing the Bone-Eater's Well. At the request of her brother Sōta, she found him, only to be pulled into the well by Mistress Centipede, whose bones had been resurrected by the presence of the Shikon no Tama within Kagome's body. Kagome resisted the demon, and escaped her grasp. But when she climbed out of the well, she found herself in the middle of a forested meadow. In an attempt to locate her house, she came upon the Sacred Tree, upon which she discovered a sleeping white-haired, dog-eared boy sealed by an arrow and overgrown with vines. Intrigued by his ear, Kagome tugged on them curiously, only to be ambushed by a group of suspicious villagers. After bounding her, they brought her before Kaede, the village priestess, to determine if she was a yōkai or a spy. Kaede not only determined that Kagome was human, but was alarmed by her identical resemblance to her deceased elder sister Kikyō. Later that night, Kagome was with Kaede in the old woman's house, when the village was attacked by Mistress Centipede, still searching for the jewel inside Kagome's body. Kagome started running towards the forest to divert the centipede demon's attack. When she reached the Sacred Tree, she discovered that the boy, Inuyasha, was now awake.1 Unfortunately, he mistook her for Kikyō, Kaede's older sister, who had been the very priestess that had bound him to the tree 50 years prior. At that moment, Mistress Centipede attacked Kagome and in the ensuing scuffle, she was wounded by the demon and the Shikon Jewel that had been inside Kagome's body since her birth, unbeknownst to her, was ripped out. Mistress Centipede consumed the Jewel and used it to increase her power. In a desperate attempt to stop her, Kagome pulled the arrow from Inuyasha and released him from the spell, after which he quickly dispatched the centipede demon. Later, a corpse crow demon stole the Jewel from her and using the demon's severed foot let loose an arrow that inadvertently shattered the Jewel into innumerable shards, even as the crow itself was destroyed.3 Inuyasha and Kagome travel with Miroku, Shippō, Sango and Kirara to defeat Naraku, the demon who seeks the Jewel for his own purposes, and search for the Jewel shards. Kagome's grandpa often made up fake illnesses to excuse Kagome from school to continue her quest with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippō in the feudal era. She was often stressed over tests and wanted to go back home to study, though Inuyasha wanted her to stay. This usually caused arguments between the two. Occasionally, though, he followed her to her world, normally causing trouble for Kagome and her family. The leader of the Wolf Tribe, Kōga, was infatuated with Kagome, often calling her "my woman." She was normally polite when rejecting him. However, her refusals were so delicately phrased, most times both Kōga and Inuyasha couldn't see them for what they were. It often caused fights to erupt between Inuyasha and Kōga, and Inuyasha and Kagome as well. Through their traveling, Kagome began to develop romantic feelings toward Inuyasha, but was usually left heartbroken because Inuyasha still had feelings for Kikyō, and often went out to find her, but he did always go back to Kagome and the others. Even when Inuyasha left to go find Kikyō, Kagome still loved Inuyasha, but even when he did leave, he was shown to love Kagome more and have stronger feelings for her, than he did for Kikyō. The relationship between Inuyasha and Kagome grew stronger throughout the series. Kagome eventually left her original time to live with Inuyasha as his wife and with her friends. Kagome began training under Kaede to take on the official role of a priestess and adapt to her new life in the past. Then centuries back to her original time, but in the time of 2017, two of Kagome and Inuyasha's Modern American grandchildren: Lincoln Loud and Sarah Whitney discovered a cave, where they found Kagome and Inuyasha as statues, when suddenly, Lincoln and Sarah put Tessaiga and one of the arrows Sarah possessed into the hands of their owners which revived both Kagome and Inuyasha, who then help Lincoln, Sarah and Lincoln's sisters along with Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Myoga, Totosai and Sesshomaru defeat Tarakudo and as part of the family Kagome and Inuyasha have been with Lincoln, his sisters and Sarah ever since. Meeting new friends and enemies Kagome and Inuyasha later met a young orphan and fox demon named Shippō who lost his father by the Thunder Brothers and he express his desire for revenge and even tried stealing Shikon jewel shards from Kagome who begun to like him as a younger brother. But it was Shippō who called to Inuyasha to save Kagome who had been kidnapped by Manten who tired to kill her for making him lose his hair. After she had a near-death experience, Shippō's father's pelt protected her with Foxfire while Inuyasha killed the Thunder Brothers, then Shippō joined them as a companion. Followed by Miroku, whose grandfather and father had a cursed wind-tunnel in their right hands which he inherited, who met Kagome and Inuyasha when he attempted to steal the shards from Kagome. After he revealed to the Inu-gang and Naraku is the one who killed Kikyō, Miroku also joined them. After she was forced to return to the modern era when Inuyasha took the Shikon Jewel to prevent Kagome from returning, she manages to return to the feudal era. Later on they meet Sango, an incredibly skilled demon-slayer who was cruelly tricked by Naraku to believe that Inuyasha killed her family and friends.' Meeting Kōga and encounters with Naraku's minions After Kikyō took the Shikon Jewel shards from her, Kagome, Inuyasha and the gang met Tōtōsai, who was an old, close friend of Inuyasha's late father and also the creator of Tessaiga; he revealed his sword's technique Kaze no Kizu. Kagome and others witnessed a third battle between Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru before Inuyasha could strike his sword against his older brother, which only failed due to Sesshōmaru being saved by Tenseiga. Later Inuyasha and the group found dead bodies at a village where they encountered the wolf-demon tribe's leader Kōga, who got angry when Inuyasha killed his comrades. Kagome and Shippō were kidnapped by Kōga through a trap. Later Kagome found out that Kōga and other wolf tribe were suffering from the attack of the Birds of Paradise so she agreed to help them. After caught seeing that Inuyasha hugged Kikyō, which left Kagome's mind of heartbreak and put hiatus of feudal era. Kagome would be in her room, thinking about how Inuyasha chose Kikyō and decided not to return to Inuyasha for a while, even Kagome's friends asked her about her boyfriend. Kagome looked on scared tree and she wanted Kikyō just go away from Inuyasha's life and breakdown after she realized that she loved Inuyasha. She returned to the feudal era and asked Inuyasha to hold her hand as they walk. Tsubaki's black spell Naraku sought out the help of a dark priestess named Tsubaki, a woman who had a longtime grudge against Kikyō; Naraku hoped that Tsubaki would be able to use her dark magic to kill Kagome and Inuyasha. Tsubaki has her shikigami, which takes the form of a serpent, bite Kagome, thus putting her under her spell. Using Naraku's massive Shikon Jewel shard, Tsubaki was able to defile the shards that Kagome had, and forced the blackened shards into Kagome's body. After the jewel entered Kagome's body, she went into an almost comatose state, until Tsubaki awakened her and ordered her to kill Inuyasha, causing her to point an arrow at Inuyasha. Naraku delighted at the prospect of Inuyasha again being killed by the woman he loved. Kagome was able to momentarily regain control of her body and begged Inuyasha to run, but he did not. Kikyō confronted Tsubaki which allowed Kagome to completely regain control of herself, at which point she was able to sense the location of the black Shikon Jewel that Tsubaki possessed; Kagome and Inuyasha raced to the location.7 They arrive and see that Sango and Miroku are there already, and they all confront Tsubaki. Tsubaki emerges from her hut and releases a demon to attack Inuyasha, she tells him that if he draws Tessaiga then she will kill Kagome, since the defiled Shikon Jewel shards were still in her body. The shards pulsate in Kagome's body and she is again put in a comatose-like state. However, this time Kagome is hurled into a strange dimension, one where she has never met Inuyasha. With the help of Kikyō, in the other dimension, Kagome snaps out of it and regains consciousness and fires an arrow at Tsubaki, but she misses. Tsubaki again defiles the shards in Kagome's body further, and soon sends her serpent shikigami to kill Kagome. Kagome manages to regain her resolve, and hurls the serpent back at Tsubaki in the same manner that Kikyō had done fifty years prior; the shards in Kagome's body are purified and Tsubaki makes her escape, vowing to get revenge on Kagome and Inuyasha. Tsubaki returns to the temple where she used to train with her former master, and meets Botan and Momiji, the priestesses who currently live there.9 Tsubaki sends them off to fight Inuyasha and his group, while Tsubaki enters a forbidden temple where she absorbs an ogre that inhabits it, using the Shikon Jewel shard she still has. After Botan and Momiji fail to stop Inuyasha and the others, they quickly find Tsubaki again. Tsubaki absorbs the ogre and her body transforms, giving her the appearance of an ogre. Inuyasha eventually destroys her with the Bakuryūha. Naraku's Barrier Kagome, Inuyasha, and the crew soon sought ways to enhance the strength of the Tessaiga to allow them entry into Naraku's domain. They traveled to an island where Inuyasha battled a bat demon, Taigokumaru. In exchange for freeing her from the demon's control, Shiori offered the Blood coral crystal to Inuyasha. Upon destroying it, his Tessaiga transformed to a red evolved version. Meanwhile, Naraku had plans to absorb Sesshōmaru. He abducted Rin, as bait, to lure Sesshōmaru to his castle. He lowered his barrier and allowed his scent to escape to lure him in. At the same time, Inuyasha and his crew began tracking the scene to the castle as well. As they drew close, Kagome began to sense a Jewel Shard fragment nearby. Inuyasha forged forward as the rest of the crew investigated the shard. Kagome warned the others she had a bad feeling about finding a Jewel Shard so close to Naraku's castle. The crew reciprocated their trepidation. Kagome recalled that Kohaku had a single Jewel Shard on him and wondered if they would find him. Category:Protagonist Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Reincarnation Category:Preistess in Training